<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мечта by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734247">Мечта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тачибана Макото — новый учитель японского. Ему дают класс, в котором есть один очень интересный и проблемный ученик — Ямазаки Соске</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мечта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На улице стояла весна, ярко светило солнце, а Тачибана Макото опаздывал в школу... Не сказать, что это было впервые, и во всём опять был виноват Хару, заслуженно отдыхающий и склоняющий к отдыху других, но обстоятельства в этот раз были особые — Макото выступал в роли учителя... Поэтому, крепко держа портфель и обливаясь потом, Макото бежал в деловом костюме по улице, огибая прохожих, бросая на ходу извинения и получая в ответ удивленные охи. А когда он на всех парах вместе со звонком влетел в класс, на него, пытающегося отдышаться, уставились все присутствующие ученики. И тут Макото понял, что с треском провалил задание «первое впечатление». Ему еще и самая сложная прослойка досталась — подростки, тринадцать-четырнадцать лет, переходный возраст. С такими не отшутишься и сложившееся мнение долго будешь исправлять... Пытаться исправить, вернее. Худшего провала нельзя было и представить.<br/>Макото выдохнул, качнулся с пятки на мысок, не зная, с чего начать — мямлить тем более не хотелось — и почти тщетно оглядел класс в поисках поддержки. И эта поддержка вдруг нашлась. Он сидел у окна, за второй партой, и внимательно смотрел на Макото. Как только их взгляды пересеклись, усмехнулся и поднялся, поднимая руку вверх. На ней тут же выделились мышцы.<br/>— Эй, что такое? Урок вообще-то начался, и учитель в наличии. Вон, только со склада, упакован в костюм, требует бережного отношения, но работает по совести. Верно, сенсей?<br/>Парень одобрительно улыбался, ученики — тоже, кто-то беззлобно смеялся, и смутившийся Макото, наконец, словил нужный настрой.<br/>Он приосанился и мягко улыбнулся в ответ.<br/>— Здравствуйте! Меня зовут Тачибана Макото, и в этом семестре я буду вести у вас японский язык. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне, — он легонько поклонился и с радостью услышал нестройный хор голосов, говорящих «Добро пожаловать!».<br/>Дальше пошло проще — знакомство, разговор о прошедших каникулах, пробегание по плану грядущей работы с акцентом на подводные камни в виде контрольных и проверочных. Парень, который помог ему, оказался старостой, пловцом и довольно замкнутым. Потому что другой информации о себе тот не сообщил. Только имя еще, конечно, — Ямазаки Соске. Можно просто — Соске-кун.<br/>Макото попросил его подзадержаться после урока.<br/>Соске честно остался и теперь смотрел чуть снисходительно и насмешливо. А когда за последним учеником закрылась дверь, заговорил, чуть растягивая слова.<br/>— Если хотите поблагодарить меня, то не стоит — это мой долг как старосты, Тачибана-сенсей, — обращение он особенно выделил голосом, и у Макото мурашки по спине пробежали.<br/>Соске словно предупреждал, пиликал сигнализацией «не пытайтесь со мной сблизиться, один раз я помог — дальше уж сами». Только вот Соске интересовал Макото вовсе не в качестве старосты.<br/>— Нет, я хотел узнать, какой вид плавания ты предпочитаешь? Баттерфляй же, да? У тебя очень широкие плечи и руки сильные... Наверняка много тренируешься, молодец.<br/>А еще Соске высокий — чуть пониже самого Макото и через годок-другой наверняка догонит — и у него невероятные изумрудные глаза, в которых будто лед треснул.<br/>— Я... Это... — Макото с улыбкой наблюдал за его растерянностью, которую Соске на удивление быстро преодолел. — Да, я предпочитаю баттерфляй. И очень много тренируюсь. У меня большие планы на будущее.<br/>Макото склонил голову к плечу — вот как...<br/>— Здорово, Соске-кун! Мечта — это всегда хорошо, особенно когда к ней стремишься. Мой друг Хару вот плавает в национальной сборной. И тебе того же желаю. С таким подходом всё должно получиться, только...<br/>— В национальной сборной? — Соске весь замер по струнке в ожидании. — А он может... меня потренировать? Или просто посмотреть и... — Соске оборвал сам себя, видать поняв, что глупость сказал. У пловцов национальной сборной просто не было времени на всяких мальчишек, да и навыками тренерства далеко не все обладали. — Не важно. Забудьте.<br/>Соске резко развернулся, направляясь к выходу, пряча обреченность за сведенными бровями и закушенной губой. Макото проводил его взглядом до самой двери.<br/>— Соске-кун, если хочешь, я могу посмотреть. И потренировать. У меня есть соответствующий опыт.<br/>Соске остановился на миг, передернул плечами и громко хлопнул дверью, уходя. В этом звуке различалось обидно-колкое «Но вы не в национальной сборной, а здесь» — и Макото лишь покачал головой. Глупый-глупый Соске, у каждого — своя мечта.<br/>*<br/>В бассейн Макото в итоге пришел сам после всех уроков и напутственного слова руководства. И Соске там предсказуемо не обнаружил. Зря только блуждал... Но попытка не пытка, в конце концов, и как раз можно поговорить с тренером — тот как раз стоял, прислонившись к стене, ничем пока не занятый. У пловцов, судя по всему, был перерыв — и кто не торопясь плавал, кто отсиживался на бортике, кто беседовал. Макото вздохнул от вспыхнувшего чувства ностальгии.<br/>Тренер на его приветствие рассеянно кивнул, а на вопрос о Соске удивленно покосился.<br/>— Ямазаки-то? Да он всё в своей тренажерке пропадает. Тренируется как проклятый, всё в национальную сборную метит. Как бы она его не пометила...<br/>Макото в ответ вздохнул — он, увы, прекрасно знал, каково быть забракованным. Хотя заклейменным — тоже не лучше... Поблагодарил тренера и выяснил дорогу. Он определенно нужен Соске, отрицай тот это хоть тысячу раз.<br/>В тренажёрном зале было душно и стойко пахло потом. Прежде чем шагнуть внутрь, Макото огляделся — Соске нашёлся быстро, у тренажёра с эспандером. Он сосредоточенно качал левую руку, пока правая безвольно свисала. Странно... Макото решил еще понаблюдать издалека, чтобы точно не ошибиться с выводом.<br/>После серии подниманий от груди Соске взял перерыв, жадно присосавшись к спортпиту. И затем направился на пресс. Макото даже цыкнул с досады. Наверняка ведь Соске специально — заметил его и оставил руки в покое, не захотел или побоялся продолжать сет нагрузок. А теперь и ждать нечего. Макото покачал головой и ушёл.<br/>По дороге он усиленно думал, как подтвердить догадки. Соске сейчас будет осторожничать и вряд ли допустит, чтобы его застали врасплох. Тут нужно что-то такое... неочевидное. Интересно, правая рука у Соске ведущая или нет? Надо будет выяснить на уроке. И, если да, задействовать знания по физиологии и психологии. А коли нет — дежурства еще никто не отменял, и помощники в перетаскивании тяжелых вещей Макото бы очень пригодились.<br/>Макото улыбнулся своим мыслям и поспешил домой.<br/>*<br/>Через два дня на следующий урок японского языка Соске не явился.<br/>Макото поджал губу — этот заплыв он проиграл. Только вот для него это не впервые, и до финального подсчета ещё далеко.<br/>Хотя урок всё-таки получился чуть напряжённым — из-за постоянного оглядывания Макото на дверь. Зато сгенерировалась дельная идея.<br/>После уроков Макото отловил одного из учеников.<br/>— Айичиро-кун, ты случайно не знаешь адрес Соске?<br/>— Не... не знаю... — Айичиро выглядел растерянным и смущенным, словно не ответил на элементарный вопрос.<br/>Макото улыбнулся такой реакции.<br/>— Ну-ну, ничего страшного, Айичиро-кун, мне не срочно.<br/>Айичиро неуверенно улыбнулся и вдруг просиял, вскинув вверх указательный палец.<br/>— О, Го-чан должна знать! Вон она, как раз только что вышла!<br/>Айичиро махнул в сторону двери, и Макото торопливо обернулся, чтобы заметить кончик красного хвоста. И крикнув на ходу «Айичиро-кун, подожди меня здесь, пожалуйста!», Макото бросился следом. Да уж, вот тебе и «не срочно»... Кого он только обманывает?<br/>Го он нагнал почти в самом конце коридора, снова ловя на себе удивленные взгляды. Мысленно он уже примирился с каким-нибудь нелепым прозвищем, вроде «бегун».<br/>— Го-чан! Го-чан, задержись на минутку, пожалуйста.<br/>— Тачибана-сенсей? — Го выглядела удивленной и обрадованной одновременно. — Извините, я думала за мной опять этот чудик увязался... Не важно! — Макото вздрогнул от знакомого выражения. — Вы что-то хотели, Тачибана-сенсей?<br/>— Да, — Макото улыбнулся. — Го-чан, не могла бы ты мне дать адрес Соске-куна?<br/>Отработав, Макото чувствовал себя победителем. Соске явно не ожидает от него захода с такой стороны, а, значит, можно надеяться на удачу. Оставалось придумать, где провести ближайшие часа четыре... Но это решаемая задача, как и остальные намеченные.<br/>Стоило прийти домой, время и правда полетело — пока Макото поел, закинул стирку, набросал конспекты на завтрашние уроки, заглянул к Хару, угостившего его неизменной скумбрией, часы пробили довольно поздний час. Макото спешно засобирался — не хватало еще обзавестись дурной репутацией полуночного визитёра — и вопрос Хару, до этого внимательно за ним следившего, поймал его уже на пороге.<br/>— Макото, оно стоит того?<br/>Макото улыбнулся чуть грустно, оборачиваясь и безошибочно находя совместную фотографию с Хару, держащего кубок первого места.<br/>— Мечта, Хару, стоит всего.<br/>Хару, кажется, виновато вздохнул, и Макото, как обычно, предпочел не обращать на это внимания. Им вдвоем не о чем жалеть. Макото улыбнулся.<br/>— Доброй ночи, Хару. Я завтра ещё загляну.<br/>— Давай, — Хару едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ.<br/>А Макото мысленно был уже с другим человеком — Соске, своим учеником и ещё одним шансом. И Макото не собирался его упускать — судьба редко подобное предоставляла.<br/>Поэтому он мчался на максимально допустимой скорости навстречу закату; вместо навигатора в нагрудном кармане покоилась бумажка с адресом, вызубренном наизусть.<br/>Нужный дом оказался аккуратной кирпичной махиной — грубый кирпич изящно прятали побеги вьюна и декоративные бабочки. Макото подивился и усмехнулся — теперь понятно, отчего Соске такой, как есть.<br/>На звонок дверь открыла элегантная высокая женщина с острым взглядом и усталым голосом.<br/>— Вы что-то хотели, молодой человек?<br/>— А, я... — Макото смутился: молодой человек, надо же... А ему совсем скоро тридцать. И нужно бы соответствовать возрасту! Макото приосанился. — Я школьный учитель Соске-куна по японскому языку — Тачибана Макото, приятно познакомиться! Я хотел...<br/>— Если вы хотели пожаловаться на моего сына, то меня его дела не касаются. Он взрослый мальчик, способен отвечать за себя сам. До свидания!<br/>Последнее слово Ямазаки-сан сказала с таким нажимом и холодом, что Макото захотелось исчезнуть восвояси немедленно — какая же властная женщина!<br/>— Нет... Ямазаки-сан, постойте! — Макото чуть не в последнюю секунду успел всунуть мысок ботинка в щель двери, и женщина посмотрела на него очень строго и недовольно. — Ямазаки-сан, извините, пожалуйста, но я хотел повидаться с Соске, если позволите.<br/>На мгновение лицо Ямазаки-сан отразило десятилетнюю усталость, а голос стал мягче, чуть-чуть:<br/>— Сожалею, но Соске сегодня нет дома. Он сказал, что переночует у Го — они дружат с детства. Надеюсь, на этом всё.<br/>— Да, всё... — Макото слышал свой голос будто со стороны; перед глазами было серо. — До свидания. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.<br/>Когда дверь закрылась и шаги за ней стихли, Макото простоял на крыльце еще минут с пятнадцать, а может и дольше. Внутри неприятно кололо. Второй заплыв подряд — надо же... Прямо как с Хару много-много лет назад...<br/>Макото протяжно выдохнул — почти тридцать, да? А реагирует так же, как в пятнадцать, — вот тебе и жизненный опыт. Хотя Соске оказался крепким орешком — Макото не ожидал. С другой стороны, когда это путь к мечте был лёгким? Просто нужно постараться, действительно постараться, и тогда они посмотрят, стоило оно того или нет.<br/>*<br/>Следующие две недели прошли в напряженном ожидании.<br/>Соске лавировал, приходил позже всех, уходил — раньше, все обязанности старосты свалил на заместителя, ту самую Го-чан, избегал разговоров, даже пересечений в коридоре. И это очень-очень выводило из себя. Тем более непонятно было, чего, собственно, Соске добивается: чтоб от него отстали или, напротив, выводит на конфликт. В последнее заставляли верить победные усмешки во время очередного увиливания, но играть в догонялки Макото не собирался. Ясно же, что его проверяют на прочность, и его терпение заодно... Только Соске, похоже, забыл о разнице в статусах, и Макото уже знал, как этим воспользуется.<br/>За пять минут до окончания урока Макото вместо пояснения домашнего задания сделал короткое объявление:<br/>— Молодые люди, обращаюсь прежде всего к вам — в библиотеку завезли новую партию учебников и словарей, которые нужно перенести сюда. Так что мне нужны два-три спортсмена в добровольцы. Кисуми-кун, Соске-кун и Такуя-кун, думаю, вы как раз подойдете.<br/>Соске тут же вскинулся:<br/>— У меня тренировка.<br/>Но за прошедшее время Макото достаточно успел понаблюдать и выяснил не только ведущую руку Соске — всё-таки правая, — но и с кем тот общается. Поэтому лишь улыбнулся, когда среагировал Кисуми.<br/>— Да ладно тебе, Соске. Делов-то на пять минут. Или слабо пару книжечек потаскать?<br/>Соске цыкнул и разулыбался:<br/>— Ещё посмотрим кто кого, Кисуми.<br/>— Разумеется, — Кисуми щурился, как довольный кот, и Макото готов был его погладить как следует и налить молочка. Ну или гарантировать ему удачную сдачу парочки контрольных.<br/>Соске и Кисуми между тем стукнулись кулаками, и кое-кто даже сделал ставки. И среди этого разгоревшегося духа соперничества неожиданно громко прозвучал тихий и обреченный голос Такуи:<br/>— Тачибана-сенсей, а я вам точно нужен?<br/>Макото улыбнулся, мысленно извиняясь перед бедным учеником.<br/>— Конечно, Такуя-кун! Без тебя некуда.<br/>Но Макото сделает всё возможное, чтобы Соске не сбежал.<br/>И Соске действительно не сбежал. Он таскал с Кисуми книги со словарями наперегонки — по тяжести и скорости — и выглядел при этом скорее довольным, чем несчастным. А Макото, буквально пригвоздивший взгляд к его правой руке, начинал испытывать чувство угнетения. Неужели ошибся? Соске мог тогда просто устать и лавировать потому, что считает теперь Макото озабоченным. Это выглядело вполне логично, хоть и трагикомично...<br/>Макото вздохнул. И тут же зацепил взглядом, как сильно побелели костяшки пальцев Соске и как периодически дергается улыбка. Ему больно — понял Макото — ему очень-очень больно, но он никому не хочет этого показывать. Глупый, глупый Соске. Пора вправить ему мозги.<br/>Когда все книги были разложены в подсобке и первым наружу захотел шагнуть Соске, Макото бережно, но крепко придержал его за рукав и потянул на себя.<br/>— Погоди немного, Соске-кун.<br/>Соске нахмурился, но неожиданно повиновался, даже придвинулся ближе, и его дыхание стало касаться кожи шеи. И у Макото снова пробежали по спине мурашки. Только теперь Соске сигнализировал «действуй и побыстрее». Еще и Кисуми на выходе озорно подмигнул и бросил что-то про опоздание на тренировку и суровый выговор. А Макото опять собирался говорить и поступать вопреки.<br/>— Соске-кун, какая она, твоя мечта? Ты её видишь? Представляешь? Слышишь ли ты звуки, чувствуешь ли запахи? — сам Макото предельно четко видел бездну в изумрудный глазах, чувствовал смесь хвои и грейпфрута и слышал размеренное дыхание... — Или твоя мечта так, эфемерность? — ...и серьезный настрой неуловимо таял.<br/>Соске медленно моргнул и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Ладонь Соске скользнула за шиворот, и Макото успел надумать себе незнамо что — от стриптиза до убийства. А Соске всего лишь извлек фотографию, разгладил пальцами и показал.<br/>— Это мой друг Рин. Он мечтает выступать на мировой арене. Даже в Австралию уехал для тренировки. А я хочу достичь всего здесь сам и встретиться с ним — уже там.<br/>Макото усмехнулся и вздохнул — и притянул к себе опешившего Соске, моментально выставившего руки вперед. Левое плечо у него при этом просто напряглось, а правое было словно каменное.<br/>— Найди тренера для начала, сбалансируй тренировки и нагрузки. У тебя же болит плечо, да? Прекращай издеваться над собой, иначе ничего тебе не светит. — Макото отпустил Соске, тут же сделавшего три больших шага назад, посмотрел в его хмурое недовольное лицо и всё-таки признался: — Прямо как мне.<br/>*<br/>После этого они не разговаривали долгих три дня. Но Соске хотя бы перестал сбегать. Смотреть зато начал с ужасной смесью сочувствия и любопытства. Кисуми — Макото слышал — за это начал над Соске подтрунивать, мол, от взгляда до любви полбеды. Соске лишь фыркал в ответ и снова смотрел-смотрел-смотрел. Макото стал передергивать плечами и чувствовать жжение между лопаток — столь пристальное внимание было явно чересчур.<br/>А Макото ещё, как на зло, директор озадачил разработкой четырех вариантов для тестов по двадцать-тридцать заданий каждый и чтобы ни одно не повторялось. Макото чертыхался, но спускал все перемены и свободные минуты на макулатуру. Потому что уже к следующей неделе его ждали с подготовленным материалом.<br/>И нерешённая проблема с Соске маячила на периферии.<br/>В конечном счете Макото решил, что если не успеет помочь — будет корить себя век. Но и отношения с директором разлаживать не хотелось... Поэтому Макото всё-таки обратился к Хару. Сразу после работы, чуть не с порога. Хару — стоит отдать ему должное — выслушал внимательно, елозя в воде рукой и явно беря во внимание перспективу поплавать в бассейне. Соске же только мышечные нагрузки на тренажёрах скорректировать надо и немного контролировать в бассейне — и всё у него придёт в норму. Макото даже завидовал немного, совсем чуть-чуть — обоим. С другой стороны — не переживи он подобного, разве старался бы ради кого-то? И хотя Макото не был эгоистом, он очень чётко понимал — вряд ли.<br/>А так — каждому хорошо.<br/>Хару на его пламенную тираду ответил коротким:<br/>— Я согласен.<br/>И только на миг внутри что-то задребезжало, в остальном — нормально, жить можно и даже счастливо.<br/>А на следующий день Макото огорошили известием, что клуб плавания сняли с занятий на соревнования. И Соске, разумеется, в их числе.<br/>Как проходили уроки, Макото плохо помнил — он что-то говорил, ученики что-то записывали, ему задавали вопросы, он отвечал... И всё время думал — неужели, неужели его усилия оказались напрасны? И жизнь не щадит никого и тем более вторых шансов не предоставляет? Было очень больно и обидно, Макото казалось — он разревётся, как много-много лет назад, но глаза оставались сухими. И наверняка пустыми.<br/>Когда же пришло время класса Соске — последний урок, последний рывок, последний шаг к краю — рядом со столом Макото вдруг образовался сам Соске. Он выглядел серьезным и решительным — ровно до тех пор, как Макото стал проверять его на реалистичность ощупыванием.<br/>— Тачибана-сенсей, — Соске фыркнул и улыбнулся; глаза у него залучились, — ну мы же не одни.<br/>В другое время Макото даже смутился бы или подыграл, но сейчас его жизненно интересовало иное.<br/>— А соревнования? Соске-кун, у тебя же сегодня соревнования по плаванию! — на порыве Макото обхватил предплечья Соске и легонечко встряхнул.<br/>Соске поморщился, однако отцеплять руки не стал. Как тогда, в подсобке... У Макото перехватило дыхание от догадки.<br/>— Можно просто Соске. И я не поехал. Знаете, не хочется закончить заплыв на операционном столе. Но вы же скорректируете мои нагрузки?<br/>— Я... не... — от нахлынувших чувств язык заплетался; кто бы с Макото позанимался на антистресс. — Соске-ку... Соске. Я сейчас занят, но договорился с Хару, чтобы он тебя потренировал.<br/>— С Хару? — в глазах Соске плясали смешинки. — Кто такой этот Хару? Я его не знаю. И хочу, чтобы меня тренировали вы, Тачибана-сенсей.<br/>Соске сделал шаг вперед, и ладони Макото свободно заскользили вдоль рук Соске. Макото чувствовал тепло чужого тела, запах хвои и на этот раз лайма, предельно чётко видел растопленный изумруд глаз и одобрительную улыбку. Вот такая она — его мечта, вот такой он — его шанс.<br/>И вместо всевозможных отговорок и расхваливания Хару вышло пробормотать только:<br/>— Можно просто Макото-сенсей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>